All I know is you need blood
by Brutalbeauty268
Summary: "I'm sorry Zero…" He's left hand grabbed her back pulling her close…"We must do…" he's fangs near her neck "The forbidden act of all" Yuki spoke calmly, she knew what has to be done… Zero needs blood… One-shot Zero/Yuki Spoilers/lemon
1. Chapter 1: All i know is you need blood

All I know is… you need blood. 

**[This story will be base on the Bathroom scene in Vampire Knight (Season One) Spoilers/lemon will be included... you are warned: P but I m not telling you which episode ^. ^]**

_~Inside the bathroom~  
Yuki Cross grabbed zero's hand once inside the headmaster quest bedroom, and mid dragged his confused form to the bathroom, Zero shocked face looked at her head, but mostly her smooth, soft… he looked at the bathroom afraid he'll go hungry again… Zero opened his lips to speak to her…_

"_Yuki… What are you…?" He's sentence was cut off by her sudden calm voice.  
"No one will notice us in here…She paused leaning her head forward towards the door and continued speaking "Lets continue… where we left off from last night." She spoke calmly with her head forward… Zero eyes widen with a gasp –Why would she…Yuki…- Zero thought as she pulled him inside, to the bathroom, her calm hands carefully closed the door hoping no one will enter… she stood in front of Zero, he's light purple hues locked onto her dark hues, As she spoke she started removing her uniform jacket…  
"I realized this all I can do for you…  
"Yuki…What are you saying" Zero spoke suddenly reading her face with a hidden blush…-She is really going to let me drink her blood…or something else- His thoughts were interrupted by her tender hands on his chest pushing his form against the bathroom wall._

Shocked, Zero looked down at her, her head burrowed into his chest. "This is the best way… she paused and continued. "Zero... drink my blood… you'll feel better…only for a little while…"She spoke with hints of fear in her voice, Zero can hear it.  
"Please don't…I can't… I would never forgive myself…"Zero spoke with a hint of blush on his cheeks; he looked up admiring the wall cross from him... "Yes I know…Yuki spoke with her head resting against his chest she felt his heartbeat race, his right hand reached up to grip her school uniform shirt, she stared forward watching his chest wave up and down. He tried to hesitant… but can't control himself… her neck, her scent; just she alone would drive him up the wall. He leaned forward his fangs bare…  
"I'm sorry Zero…" He's left hand grabbed her back pulling her close…"We must do…" he's fangs near her neck "The forbidden act of all" Yuki spoke calmly, she knew what has to be done… Zero needs blood… She waited hearing him grunt and groan trying to hesitant, Zero eyes changed to bloodlust red, he's left hand grabbed her hair pulling her neck forward…

-Kissed her middle neck and held it there.-

"Zero… please…" Yuki said her bloody hues fixed onto his silver locks…  
"Yuki… why…" Zero spoke with mid-venom in his voice he's tongue traced up her neck to her ear breathing into it.  
"All I know is… You need blood." Yuki smiled placing her right hand on his silver locks.  
"Wrong…" he spoke tracing his fangs down her neck to her collarbone, she gasped feeling his tongue run over her collarbone, the hand on her back slipped down to her side, sliding underneath her shirt. Her eyes widen, she turned her head towards him, giving him the perfect moment to capture her lips, her eyes widen more, and she felt her body being pushed onto the bathroom floor. Zero's arm's held himself over her form, kissing her deeper, she blushed feeling his lower half collide against her core. Her shaking hands wrapped around his back trying to kiss him back. She moaned suddenly feeling his tongue sliding against her bottom lip, he grunted pulling back slowly panting softly looking into her bloody hues.

"All I need… is you…" He spoke to her, she blinked innocently he's eyes returning to normal, his teeth unbarring… his eyes looked into her own she was about to respond before her lips were captured again by his she try to protest by was lost when he's left hand unbuttoned her shirt, she couldn't think anymore, was this what she wanted… after all she knew Zero for four years, worked with him in the discipline community, but he was always hidden… She moaned suddenly from his left hand cupping her slope hidden by her pink bra her lips parted from his, his lips decided attacking her neck making her pant softly…"Zero…"

She panted his name, he moved behide her back to unclips her bra but stopped… he's tongue traced up her neck to her ear, she blink threw half lit eyes knowing he was asking for permission, she nodded he kissed up her jaw to her chin, his hand continued unclasped her bra pulling it off slowly, her arms going numb during the removal, she felt his kisses trail down her neck, over her collarbone, and stopping at her slope he nib it, she moaned softly her left hand touching his head. He grunted moaning against her slope, he took it fully into his mouth sucking on it gently, she moaned loudly arching her back against the floor, he paused taking of his shirt making it into a pillow resting underneath her head as a pillow, she smiled up at him, he kissed her softly in response.

While kissing her sliding his tongue into her mouth wrapping it around her own, she tried to fight for dominance moaning into his mouth. Zero's left and right had started unbuckled her belt, and skirt uniform, she blushed more against his lips, she gasped against his lips as he tugged on her bottom lip, she felt his hands tug on her undergarments, she nodded against his lips, he grunted releasing her lips brushing his lips over her own breathing slowly against hers. He's fingers slipped down her tiny form to hold her hips holding his lips against her own, lightly tugging on her bottom lip. Yuki was lost from his lips she felt his lips trace her upper lip to her bottom…

She let a moan-gasped escape from her lips, her head arching backwards from his suddenly actions on her womb, his finger circled her hidden jewel from her southern lips, beads of sweat became to form. He lips kissed her neck feeling her moans vibrating against his lips, he set his form on the side of hers getting better access to her womb… her fingers gripped the floors of the bathroom. He trail butterfly kisses down her neck, over her chest, down her stomach and stopping near her waist. She looked down at his purple hues, blushing, his head near her heated core… she nodded spreading her legs for him, he smirked at her bravery, he adjusted his body near her womb, placing one of her legs on his shoulder, and his tongue traced down her waist to her inner thigh and reached its destination.

-Licks-

She muffled a moan escaping her part lips, she closed her eyes feeling him licking her secret jewel, and she bit her bottom lip, Zero glanced up while licking the jewel again, her body started shaking in excitement, he smirked continue licking and often drawing circles around it. She let a loud moaned echo threw out the bathroom. Zero slowly inserted his index finger into her core slowly in response her hips rose, he nibbled her jewel, inserting his middle finger having her gasp loudly he blew into her core sliding his tongue into her folds into her core. Her body trembled against his actions, she moaned deeply arching her back completing off the floor, she bit her bottom lip drawing little blood.

The knot in her stomach tighten as she released into his mouth letting a loud moan escape from her parted lips, Zero swollen her release tracing his tongue up her waist, over her stomach, to her neck, her arms wrapped around his upper back she gave him a sloppy smile, he lick the little blood from her lips, he kissed her deeply, she tasted herself on his tongue, he pulled her up him, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her form to the shower door their lips not break contract.

he quickly went in with her shutting the door behide them he's left hand held her up while the other turned on both tabs of the shower making it Luke warm a little chilly she squealed suddenly getting hit by cold water, and changed to warm water, she kissed his neck near his tattoo. He moaned into her ear "Hold on to me…Yuki." He spoke husky into his ear, she nodded while he loosen his wet pants and boxers, he threw them out of the shower onto his shirt that lay on the floor of the bathroom. He held her close against the wall kissing her passionate, her fingers held his cheek while the other smoothed his silver locks against the water beating down on their forms, his tongue entered her mouth once more wrapping around it, hopefully distracting her. She moaned against his lips kissing him back, she felt his hands moving from her ribcage to her waist, but was replace by the heated kiss.

Zero quickly thrust into her core, she send a scream threw his mouth muffling the tearful yelp; he stopped his movements breaking the kiss suddenly smelling blood. "Are you…" he asked concerned she nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward kissing his neck again. "Please continue… Zero…I m alright." She spoke softly towards his ear. He nuzzled her cheek grabbing hold of her tiny waist, and pushed himself further into her core, she squeal softly, he kissed her softly helping herself get through this hard moment of her women hood. He rejected himself from her core and back in smooth and soft, he moaned against her lips placing one of his hands on the wall restringing him from pushing faster.

Yuki loins were arching she held her breathe adjusting to his length, pain was replace by pleasure, she bit onto his lop of his moaning his name, he groaned back to her, he held both of his hands on the wall beside her head, his lower form leaned forward for her to sit on, her held her weight against him holding onto his neck, she kissed his lips, as he pushed forward soft and slow. She moaned deeply into his mouth pushing her hips against his urging him to go faster, he grunted wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, pushing his member deeply into her core making let a moan escape from lips.

He moved their forms on the bottom of the shower, he's lips covering her neck kissing it softly as he's pace quicken, she moaned deeply arching her back, she held her breathe hearing him moaning softly. After what seems as hours, Yuki held her breathe the knot in her stomach tighten in complete bliss, she screamed his name releasing against his member, he soon followed moaning loudly he rejected himself from her core releasing on her stomach, he laid on her tiny form kissing her neck gently.

"Yuki…" Zero muffled against her neck, she blinked with a exhausted manner towards the silver lock man laying on top of her.  
"Hmm…? What is it Zero." She said letting a relief sigh escape from her lips.  
"All I need is… you… I love you…" Zero lifting his head from her neck to look deeply into her eyes, her face wasn't shock, confused, or surprised… in fact her face shown was love.  
"I know Zero… I love you too… I always have…" she whispered as she leaned up capturing his lips twisting their bodies, she was on top, she deepens the kiss, and he broke the kiss suddenly…  
"What about Kaname." Zero spoke with a smile, she looked down at his tattoo, and lips, she licked the bottom of his lips.

"He doesn't love me the way you do… Zero…" she said as she captured his lips, her eyes became watery, tears flowed down her face onto his, he brushed her lips over hers.  
"I know the feeling… the women I love was drooling over a vampire for four years… to think I got her in my arms at this second… tells me I m the luckiest guy in the world." He said softly, she moaned deeply placing his tip of his member into her core, she moaned more, as he groan and gasped gripping her waist quickly looking up at her surprised.  
"I m about to show the luckiest man is." She chuckled softly kissing him deeply slowly grinding her hips against his. He groaned louder.

"Yuki…"

**[AN: I started writing this story around 2am and its 7am o. O… I couldn't sleep so I watched Vampire Knight and thought that scene was hot xD, during the series I noticed a couple more scenes that could be in the future stories wink wink =D. Thank you for reading my story have a great day/night ^^ Please send feedback if you can I'm attempting to get back into writing. And possible making longer stories, Oh and I do not own Zero, Yuki, Kaname, and Vampire Knight series thank you again for reading 3]**

-Blood


	2. Chapter 2: What if?

Chapter Two: What if…

[Recap: Zero and Yuki had a wonder night... but Yuki is worried sick about a certain someone finding out... What if Questions interrupting her sleep.]

It was dark, quite in her dorm room with her best friend beside her; she couldn't sleep her thought were preventing her to drift in complete bliss, was it her loins were arching from her and Zero's activity… or was she really over the man who saved her ten years ago… Yuki sighed softly standing upright… her left hand on her lips remember Zero's tender lips on hers… she froze remembering Kaname… He would kill Zero if he found out… She grabbed her Nightgown carefully opening the door walking out of her room towards the dorm room, she found Zero's room through the mid light of the halls being shown by the moonlight, she looked in to see him lying on to his back, he face towards the wall, his left hand resting against his stomach, while his right rested against his side. She smirked at muscled form, walking in further she bit her bottom lip carefully not wanting to make a sound, so she can sneak in his bed and cuddle up against him, but then of course the floor creak, she gave herself annoyed look sighing she watching Zero smirked while quickly rose.

"Yuki... You do realize your breaking curfew..." he spoke softly carefully not to make a fuss about it, even though he wanted to feel her again… her addicting soft skin, her beautiful curves, and stunning eyes. She saw him about stand from the bed, she quickly walked to him preventing him from standing, and he looked up confused. She had concern on her face, he knew she was worrying about Kaname; he reached out to grab her hand pulling her tiny form between his legs… her hands found his shoulders massaging it softly.

"Are you starting to regret what we did earlier…?" He spoke softly feeling about hurt at the end of his sentence, his thoughts were interrupted by her left hand stroking his cheek.  
"No…" She spoke finally smiling feeling his touch again; she pulled his right hand up to her lips.  
"It's about Kaname… isn't it…?" He spoke softly looking up at her, she nodded her eyes looking deep into his light purple hues.

"What if Kaname found out…" She spoke against his fingers her eyes half lit remember Kaname's actions in the pass, Zero scoff pulling her form close enough having her tiny figure landing on top of him. His left hand found her lower back while the other stroked her hair. Her thoughts of Kaname finding out seem to disappear suddenly lying on top of the silver hair man, her left hand found his neck rubbing it softly, while her right held his chest.

"I strictly remember recalling asking you that... when the heat of the moment was over and began again." He blushed while whispered towards her; she blushed too recalling her brave moments with him. She was about to protest when he interrupted him.  
"However… I understand." He spoke closing his eyes, a sudden breeze hit his nose along with the scent of the women lying on him, he breathes deeply taking her in.  
"Zero…" She finally spoke cradling his waist looking down at him with innocent eyes… she looked down at him smirking, He was in complete bliss having his eyes closed smiling to himself, he opened his eyes to find his love staring down at her, he titled his head to the side responding to her.

"Let's run away…" she spoke suddenly; Zero gasping as he raised a brow…  
"You rather run away from Kaname then tell him the truth…" He spoke smirking softly.  
"If I tell him the truth… he would kill you… if we run we'll be safe…  
"Yuki… you do realize he's smarter than he looks… he would know something happened between us in our absent patrol, and school work… not to mention headmaster going bonkers over us for being missing, he'll hire someone to scout us out, then we have to explain to them why we ran away and then maybe kill us for being young, and stupid.." Zero said taking a deep breath… and continued.  
"Man that's annoying… how you can do it so well…" He panted smirking up at her… A teardrop occurred behide her head, she gave him the annoying look...

"Zero… I m running out of things to do…I can't sleep knowing what he'll do if he knew… "She spoke looking down at his chest seeing it wave up and down.  
"Don't…" he spoke suddenly catching her attention, her bloody hues looked up to his own, and spoke again with his lips shining from the moonlight.

"You probably know our options… we can pretend this never happened and stay the old self… but I highly doubt I can stop loving you and turn back time to not take…"Her index finger covered his mouth, she leaned forward replacing her finger with her lips, he wrapped his arms around her frame twisting her form over lying her on her back, his arm rested underneath his arm, while the only held her cheek he broke their kiss softly whispering against them.

"Or option B… Hide it for as long as we can… "She nodded against his lip wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close brushing his lips on her own, He glanced at her neck suddenly his other instinct kicked in, his thoughts only thinking about her delicious blood he hated ruining their delicate time with his cursed marking. Suddenly watching her chest move up and down… she knew it right away, she happily titled her head to the side grabbing his cheek signaling him. He looked at her loving with blood lust eyes, he's fang bare, he smiled as she kissed him softly after a long deep kiss he started tracing his lips down her jaw line, over her ear whispering her name she blushed as he gripped her neck piecing his deadly fangs into her neck she blushed more hearing him grunt as animal drinking her precious fluid that was keeping her alive, another part of her she was thrilled to have him drink her blood, even though he didn't like it. Hand decided to grip the bed sheet near her hand… Then she remembers when he first drank her blood, those eyes almost memorizing... "I m... scared"... she closed her eyes biting her bottom lip... was she really scared of vampires... Kaname is a vampire, she was crushing on him for the longest time... and now Zero is a vampire that was cursed by a pure blood thanks to the information of her father the headmaster... she opened her eyes slowly... realizing she's lusting over vampires... instead of fearing them... but was it Zero's new vampire aura that she has been lusting on... suddenly or was it there all this time... *Come on Yuki Cross don't think like that... you know Zero for four years, he was always alone but you tried to help when he refused... remember that awkward dream with him claiming your body as his... but of course you had to shake it off. Zero was like a step brother to you and now it seems different hes no longer your brother... but your lover... that...* Her train of thoughts were interrupted by him raising a brow down to her, a dip of her blood sliding down the corner of her mouth.

"Yuki... what are you thinking..." Zero said grabbing a wet towel over her neck, she had to think of something to respond to his question... if she told him the truth that she doesn't know what attracted him to her... was it his vampire self or his natural self...  
"Zero... i hate to ask but...did you image us together like this..." She spoke, he looked dead calmly into her eyes with the towel over her neck.  
"I often think about us... I truly do care about you but i noticed you were more interested in Kaname... he stopped feeling a little hurt he threw the towel towards to sink hitting the mirror in the process, he looked back at her, the nightgown hung over her shoulder, he leaned down to kiss it, her left hand guided his face to capture his lips. He's tongue ran over her bottom lip, she smirked against his lip.  
"Zero... so did i but here I am in your room, on your bed." she blushed he nodded thinking he was INDEED the luckiest man, he kissed her forehead, picking up her tiny frame and laying her on top of him underneath the sheets, he looked at the clock, she smirked knowing it was late, she rested her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. *In just two days Zero... we changed from friends, roommates, to lovers... i just hope Kaname doesn't know anytime soon... if he kills Zero, Kaname will never forgive me for giving a him my body... I'll be forever alone with no one..." she thought to herself... Zero raised a brow in his sleep.

"Yuki...?" he whispered with a questionable tone, she shook her head whispering back "It's nothing... let's get some sleep." she spoke while getting comfortable on his side, her left leg hung over his waist, while cuddling up against him. He smirked drifting off to sleep. Yuki's mind was still asking questions... *If i love Zero, he'll die... but if i love Kaname... Zero will fall... Kaname i know you for so long though you are so distant to me.. i understand your duties... but what if your duties were more important than your heart... what if we were together... the girls would have a field day chasing me around... Then there's Ruka... I know for certain she likes you... would she kill me if i loved you... or would you kill her before she killed me... will she betray you're loyal to kill me... Or would you abandon me... treating me like a child like you always have... So I say this... Good bye Kaname, hello my love, Zero... the man that actually treats me like a mature women, the man that knows I can make a difference, the man that is willing to say i love you in front of your presence... err wait..-Images Kaname cutting off Zero's head...- oh man... how will Kaname react to this... will his vampire killer instinct kill me and Zero... Whoa hold it together Yuki... you just have to breathe... your laying beside the man who declared he truly cared about you... meaning he loves you with all his heart... he wouldn't allow Kaname to kill you... he would fight for you... she sighed softly, Zero heard it and opened his eyes hearing her drift off to sleep... *I know she's still thinking about Kaname... either its about my well being or that she made a mistake...* he frown a little looking on his left watching the full moon disappear behide clouds...

[This chapter has been updated I might make some changes, getting back into serious writing lol is the plot right should I make it interesting or spoil my readers with the "I knew that was going to happen" twists and turns... lol. xD, Thank you for reading, have a great night/day : D and again I do not own Vampire knight, Yuki, Zero, and Kaname ^^ it didn't want to update it ._ . so i had to copy and paste the updated copy sorry ^^ ]


	3. Chapter 3: How long can we keep going

Chapter Three: How long can we keep going…

Yuki let a might yawn stretching her arms in the air, class had started everyone was settling in their seats, her friend grinned looking at her. While placing her books on the desk in front of her.  
"So… Did you get enough sleep last night?" Her best friend Sayori Wakaba asked with a smile  
"Slept like a baby…"She grinned happy looking back at her, she felt Zero presence behide her, she smiled more inside, she looked back at him catching a smirk from him.  
"Really…? I didn't see you in the dorm… "She replied back to Yuki, she froze and wanted to think of something quick…

"Ah… me and Zero were in a meeting with the headmaster of possible adding more members…" Yuki lied while scratching the back of her head.  
"I suppose that would be nice… it wouldn't put that much pressure on you guys." Sayori spoke as the teacher began he's lesson, Yuki tried to focus, but she blushed a little feeling Zero's eyes on her. She shook it off and watched the teacher.

"Class… as you know it final exams is near… So seeing somewhat average… grades not mentioning someone…" -Looks a Yuki, She gave him the look with a blue waving lines beating down her head, and continued speaking. "I'm assigning a pre-test study… to find your answers will be in your notes, if you don't have them your assigned partner will. Sayori you're with Kasumi, Nadeshiko is with Fuka, Yuki… your partnered with Zero." Spoke the teacher passing out papers of the assignment.

Sayori spoke good luck to her, she waved her off smiling, she signed opening her notebook, and Zero sunk beside her with his books resting on the desk. She pouted looking at him, he opened the book ready to copy down the notes. He parted his mouth towards her that was she looking at him.  
"Yuki… as much I enjoy the way you're looking at me… but remember what we decided." He whispered to her she blinked suddenly shaking her head shaking it off… Every time she gets close to him, she feels right. She pouted opening her books and started writing down the notes. "Atoms and matter…" she groaned… what happened to the animals and polar bear… she said to herself, Zero heard her.

"That was during animal endangerment… page 17…" Zero spoke smirking to her. She froze quickly turning the pages to page 17… She focused the words reading carefully…  
"Polar bears are now endangering species… what?!... Why is this in the atoms, and matter section?" Yuki spoke confused… looking further into the pages...  
"What exactly do you learn when you're in here… It's a short lesson to distract us from the main subject; we'll probably learn more endangerment in the future." Zero spoke looking at her. She blushed looking at his lips. She shook her head roughly…  
"Ignore that question I asked earlier…" he said with annoyed/happy grin on his face. And continued while writing down the second answer to question four…

"Maybe we should get together for a study session after patrol of course…" he spoke, she gasped and nodded immediately  
"That sounds great" she almost screamed… the teacher got this attention moving his classes from his eyes and glaring at Yuki.  
"Yuki Cross…get back to work…" She blinked rapidly and started writing down sentences… that she couldn't make out but she tried.

-After school-

Yuki scrolled her form to headmaster's dorm for the arm sash, while stepping out she put on the sash while heading out of the school to quickly to the night dorm, she knew the girls would be there already. Zero met her outside, she smirked handing him the arm sash.  
"Off to work!" She spoke excited she walked towards the night dorm with Zero behide her.

They finally reached it trying as hard to get inside.. Yuki rolled her eyes blowing her whistle all the girls look at her.  
"It's almost curfew you girls should be heading to your dorms!" Yuki yelled…  
"Why so you can keep the Night class to yourself!" Yelled another girl, they all pouted and glared at her, Zero step closer, they froze.

"We do this every day; you can say your hello's and then back to your dorms…" Zero spoke deadly as they nodded stepping back from him, Yuki saw that the door was opening and of course the girls lined up to meet them, Yuki shifted to hold out her arms to prevent the girls from getting in their way.

"HELLO LADIES!" Yelled idol with the rest of the night class following behide him… Zero stood on the other side of Yuki, he's glance were on the girls, Yuki, and the night class. The night class started walking towards the school. Kaname was in the middle of the group he looked at Yuki grinned happy.  
"Hello, Yuki." Kaname spoke softly towards her.  
"Hai, Kaname-spai." Yuki replied holding off the girls.

Zero scoffed to himself, as he watched Kaname take his leave towards school. After the night class made it to the school the girls got their "Fix" and moved back to their dorm. Yuki made their rounds around the campus nothing to report, even Kaname wasn't around to meet her which she found odd. It was a quiet tonight, Yuki yarned walking inside the headmaster's dorm with Zero following behide her, she kicked off her shoes, Zero watched her slender body bent over to remove her shoes, as she stood up annoyed at her arching body and began to walk towards her bedroom to remove her school uniform. Suddenly a hand grabbed her waist turning her around her lips met his, she gasped against his lips kissing him back softly.

Her left hand held his cheek, her thumb moving along his jaw line, he deepened the kiss letting his tongue force into her own, she moaned as he pushed her against the wall near the door. Their forms merged together against the wall.  
"Yuki? Zero… are you home…" The chairman spoke from the kitchen, Zero grunted panting softly releasing her lips "Dam… I thought he wasn't home yet." He grunted. He's hands moved from underneath her shirt, she widen her eyes "I didn't feel him go…" Zero kissed her lips gently moving towards the kitchen.

"Yea, what's up?" Zero spoke putting down his books, the chairman was stirring something in the pot in front of him, he turned around facing him, pulling down the wooden spoon.  
"Where's Yuki?" The chairman said with a puzzled look, he pointed to her bedroom, he smirked offered the spoon to him, and he nodded he gave him a taste from the spoon, Zero took a moment.  
"Too much salt." Zero spoke handling him a cup of water, Yuki peeked her head over the door watching the two talk about their day, she tip-toed to her bedroom, closing the door.

"Why did Zero say I was in my room…? "She asked herself she walked to the mirror on her dresser, she focused on her eyes, and she gasped her lips were puffy maybe from his fangs. She smiled touching her lips she removed her shirt, and skirt putting on her loose t-shirt and black short, she headed out of her room heading toward dishes being placed. Purple and blue hues met her eyes, she walked towards the table sitting down yarning.

"How was your day Yuki… oh my what happened to your lip it looks like its swollen." The chairmen said stepping closer, she covered her lip.  
"Ah… one of the girls… got a little wild during when we were at the night dorm." Yuki lied, Zero smirked chopping up carrots into the pot, he looked at Zero, and he nodded.  
"Oh my well I guess you have to be careful when it comes to the girls." The chairmen spoke placing a bowl in front of her, she smiled up at him. They ate in silence; the chairmen put away the rest of the food.

"Well I'll be in the study doing some papers, if you need me I'll be there, meanwhile Yuki one of your teachers informed me that you have a pre-test that needs to be handle in, Zero will you work with her on her studies." The chairmen spoke handling her books.  
"Might as well, I' am her partner." Zero said opening her books.  
"Excellent" Said the chairmen waving off towards his study.

Zero scooted closer to her, she opened her books on the first page, she sharpened her pencil and began to write down. "Alright Second question what is Atom…" she made annoyed look.  
"You're still on the second question…" Zero asked sighing.  
"I m taking my time, this doesn't have to be handed in till Friday…" He broke her protest…  
"Which is in two days…" Zero said scooting more to her side, he looked at her notes, some of them hand hearts on the corners… She froze with her pencil in the air…

"Hmm… better use my notes…" Zero spoke placing his notebook on hers, she glared at him.  
"HEY?! What's wrong with my notes?" Yuki yelled looking at him.  
"Well first of all I have all of them that don't include hearts and whatnot… And it's organized… You have notes jotted everywhere in this notebook of yours… what's this…" Zero found a picture… she gasped trying to cover it up. He picked up the notebook over his head there was a picture of him from her writing she blushed grabbing the notebook and hiding it from him.

"Yuki…" He spoke softly smiling at her blush.  
"I was bored in class and you went there, so I started drawing you." She confessed grabbing his hand, he smiled leaning forward brushing his nose over her cheek she smiled nuzzling back  
"When was this…" he spoke into her ear, kissing it softly.  
"After you bit me…" she spoke as he kissed her neck memories of their first time charged into her mind, she blushed deeply biting her bottom lip.

"I figured you hated me for that…" he whispered softly, pushing her hair from her neck smelling her perfume, he remembered how his vampire instincts took over from that scent of her blood… and took her neck to be his, and only his… he wanted to prove that to Kaname…  
"It wasn't your fault… you got bitten by a vampire that was evil…" She spoke opening his notebook, looking at his workmanship everything was neat, organized, and where everything should be… she read the first sentence… and stopped when he's tongue stroked her neck gently. She titled her head to the side while looking at him; he shook his head signaling a no. She smiled feeling his fangs trace down her neck to her collarbone.

"Not here." He whispered against her neck, she nodded as he carefully placed his fangs on her neck lightly nibbling it. She moaned softly attempting to read the notebook. She relaxed against his fangs, he wasn't thirsty, he just wanted to feel her skin.  
"I' am distracting you…" he spoke against her neck, she shook her head adjusting her legs crossing them over his own. She gasped while turning her head towards him.

"Don't you have to do this too?" She asked concerned.  
"I finished in the classroom." He spoke muffling against her neck, she gave him annoyed look. He chuckled moving away wondering something.  
"Did Kaname notice anything?" He spoke looking into her eyes.  
"No… I didn't see him today just at the gates…" she said looking at him.  
"That's not like him…" he said looking towards the wall in a deep thought, Yuki took the moment to look at him. "Is he that worried…" she thought to herself.

She sighed putting the notebook down and placing her hand on his cheek. He snapped out his deep thought.  
"What is it?" she spoke calmly, he closed his eyes shaking his head.  
"It's nothing… its late…" he spoke looking at the clock that hung on the wall.  
"No… I want to know what you were thinking…" She spoke moving his head towards hers; she gave him a concerned look.  
"Kaname usually sees you every patrol… and he didn't today and yet he spoke to you… seems odd… If I was him I would be worried sick about you if you were on patrol." He spoke with little information; she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Don't be worried, maybe he had company…" She spoke giving him a grin.  
"Yea you could be right… you know him more than me…" He said scoffing a bit against her lips kissing her back softly.

He kissed her good night, getting up yawning a bit she grabbed his hand. She gave him those lustful eyes, he nodded grabbing her hand leading her to her room, he switched off the lights and looked around the house for headmaster to see them, he saw no one and walked her to her room, and he opened the door pulling her inside.

[Thank you for reading :D Possible lemon in the next chapter, have a nice day/night : 3, Also I do not own Yuki, Zero, and the Vampire Knight series ^,.,^


	4. Chapter 4: Mistake or Blessing?

**Chapter Four: Mistake or blessings were made.**

**[Please note: I do not own Zero, Yuuki. or Kaname or the entire series of Vampire Knight. ^,.,^]**

_-Knock Knock-_

"Oh my darling Yuuki! Time to wake up, you'll be late for school."Yelling the headmaster on the other side of her door, she sighed wondering why she was so tired then remember she turned her head hopefully to find a note, her slender fingers picked up the note and read to herself smiling half to it.

~  
-1- Meet you in Class, Don't be late Love you xo -0-  
~

Yuuki thought for a moment number one must be my name for him. - she smiled hanging her legs over the bed, a sudden pain hung on her inner thighs, she blushed remembering Zero's actions last night _–She shuddered a moan watching his skilled tongue trace down her neck, over her chest, and stopping at her waist. - _She shake her head "Ugh… if I continue to replay our time last night I won't be able to go through the day.-

She hummed to herself ignoring her arching body, she finally got dressed doing up her school uniform. She glanced at the note… wanting to keep it… but didn't want to risk it. But it's a simple note… on the only hand if someone did find this in my room they would think one is me and 0 being him. I could be over thinking it… however I don't plan to lose him over a mistake leaving his notes around; she spoke as she teared up the note imaging Zero's heart burning in pieces she looked at the note in her hand.

"YUUKI… YOU GOING TO BE LATE" Yuuki jumped a bit crunching up the pieces of paper and throwing it in the trash can on the side of her bed, she yelled back "Coming." She ran out of the door stretching a bit heading to the kitchen meeting Zero's charming face, the sun shining on his left side of his face his purple hues changing to grey hues, his lips arched into a light smile. She nearly drooled in front of him, but stopped stepping forward to his side sitting down, her fingers gripped onto the orange drink in front of her.

"Oi Yuuki, how did you sleep last night?" The chairmen asked handing out some beacon on her plate; she grabbed a piece chewing on it.  
"It was alright… why you ask Headmaster…

"Because I thought I heard bangs coming from your room, I thought you fell out of your bed again…" The headmaster said as he passed beacon to Zero. He grabbed one nodding, as he looked at Yuuki, she gave him annoyed look pointing her finger in the air.  
"It was ONE time... why are you still bringing it up" she protest hoping to change Headmasters idea. Zero caught the moment, grabbing onto her hand pulling her from the table with a piece of beacon out of her mouth.

"Look at the time… we still patrol to do." Zero said point at her books, she grabbed them she chewed quickly waving good-bye to the headmaster, he waved in returned he looked at the plates filled with food… The headmaster sighed looking outside seeing Zero dragging Yuuki off, he smiled at this.

"ZERO…I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Screamed Yuuki, she wrapped her arms around her chest pouting as Zero dragged her… she started protesting again.  
"HEY?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME.?" Yuuki screamed to him, he twitched mimic a deaf ear signal...  
"I m sorry I didn't quite heard that." He spoke letting her go, she landed on her rear, and she pouted up at him.

"Remember to keep it casual." He spoke as he walked to the classroom; she titled her head to the side looking at the back of his head "Keep it causal…" her hues drifted to his muscular rear _*Why am I looking at his butt…* _she pouted sighing… remember that unforgettable rear last night…when he was removing his pants to… *_**OH MY GOD PESTERING IMAGES SHOO**_*

Yuuki looked frustrated, ready to blow. You asked me to remain casual with the memories from last night; your kisses were inviting I wanted more, the touch from your fingers drifting along my skin cold at first then changed to warm, and your tongue soooo… what am I saying?! This isn't helping me… -Sigh-

"Yuuki, you seemed distracted today." Said a welcoming voice, her head quickly turned around to see her best friend with a greeted smiled  
"Oi, Hey… yea I just had odd dream last night" She lied to her friend she really wanted to tell her, she would understand… but on the other hand if she told her about the fact that Zero is a vampire, and if she did tell her about being worried about Kaname, she wouldn't believe her.  
"Odd dream?" she carefully watched Yuuki's face.  
"Could be that dream you have often." She spoke softly towards Yuuki.

"What do you mean the dream I often have?" Yuuki spoke looking at her with a blush creeping on her cheeks.  
"Yuuki… we have been friends for awhile… but I hear you moan a certain someone's name…" She giggled walking slowly to class; Yuuki froze and caught up to her side.  
"Wait, what you mean by a certain someone do you mean by Kan…" Yuuki caught up to her side trying to stop her but she smiled titling her head in the air acting like a sister with a secret  
"Zero." She broke off her sentence, Yuuki gasped stopping dead.

"You look shocked Yuuki but somehow disappointed." Her friend said stopping looking behide her looking at Yuuki's confusing hues. Yuuki sighed softly; her friend stepped closer to her whispering to her.  
"Yuuki… you have been saying Zero's name in your dreams lately…" She smiled softly looking concerned.  
"How long I was saying his name." Yuuki asked suddenly.  
"Well… since your neck injury." Yuuki froze still… _*since my neck injury… the injury… when Zero bite me for the first time._ Her mind was clouded with thoughts until the bell rang.

"Try not to think about it too much Yuuki." She said grabbing onto her hand leading her class, once in the class Yuuki waited for the teacher to arrive, she sighed looking outside. _*So I've been saying Zero's name when I had those dreams… but when I have those other dreams; the blood, the little girl, and vampires I only see Kaname… then again dreams are sometimes misleading._

But why does it feel like I m betraying Kaname… wait, Kaname doesn't think of me that way. In the past days Zero has been the perfect secret boyfriend…Kaname hasn't seen me for the past three days, he's probably with Ruka… 

Yuuki sank to her stomach into the pit of emptiness, she hated that feeling, and it was painful as Ruka giving her snake eyes when she was chatting with Kaname…  
"Well aren't you quiet." Zero whispered into her ear, she gasped looking at him. When did he get here, where is Sayori, Yuuki looked around to see her working with her partner, she glanced at the teacher sitting at his desk reading a book and returned to Zero looking at her concerned.  
"Hey what is it… you seem hurt." Zero spoke acting normal placing his hand on her books placing his index finger on the third paragraph.

"It's nothing…" she finally spoke not wanting to have a conversation with him about her dreams, she image telling him what happens in the dream, he would get a hint that's how she wanted it. Some of them involved Kaname and him... with her. She closed her eyes sighing trying to focus, but couldn't she wanted to ask him something or at least tell him what's going on.

"Oi, Teacher… I m taking Yuuki to nurse she doesn't feel well." Zero spoke grabbing her forearm gently, the teacher looked at Yuuki, she was indeed pale.  
"Very well." He said waving them off, they walked out of the room with her friend Sayori looking at her.

Yuuki was walking by his side to the nurses office, Zero peek a glance at her she was starring at the floor deep in thought _*Whatever she is thinking about must be serious… I bet she doesn't remember half of the class*_

Zero saw the janitors door coming he smirked. He opened the door, she walked pass him in deep thought, he grabbed her arm pulling her into the closet with him; he leaned forward kissing her neck. He used his arms to pick her up by her rear holding her up against his muscular form she moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now that I have your attention… what's wrong and tell me the truth." He spoke against her neck smelling her perfume; he smiled licking her neck up and down to her collarbone.  
"Do you… dream of me." She spoke softly into his ear.  
"Yes…" He admitted  
"I meant… those dreams." She spoke he stopped kissing her neck to lean back looking at her; she blushed softly at his reaction.  
"Yes… why do you want to know what I've dreaming." He asked licking her nose.

"Well I recently found out I've been saying your name in my dreams…" She admitted blushing.  
"Yuuki Cross moaning my name what an honor." He spoke softly trying to look into her eyes, in the closet it was dark, and something was sticking into her back, she grunted to this discomfort. He saw this, holding onto her tiny form she was moved onto a little desk on in the far end of the closet it was small but room, filled with toilet paper, paper towels, and some cleaners. He captured her lips sliding his tongue into her own; she accepted his tongue wrapping her own with his.

"Yuuki… before we continue this relationship I need to know do you love me or Kaname." Zero spoke softly, he regretted in fear of her answer he knew she loved Kaname. He felt her hand on his face; she kissed his lips softly mumbling something.

"I love you with all my heart… but my feelings for Kaname are still strong, but I know he loves Ruka more I can see it in their eyes." Yuuki confessed to him.  
"You feel betrayed because you were saying my name instead of Kaname's because during that time you were still on hopes on Kaname… Yuuki I just want you to be happy." Zero spoke she nodded to him.  
"I am happy with you, just I regret saying I want us to be a secret."

"Are you saying you all to shout out to everyone that we are in love?" Zero spoke against her lips.  
"Yes but not yet." Yuuki said smiling against his lips; she felt his lips arching upwards.  
"So just let me get this right… you want us to be together, you still have strong feelings for Kaname, I can shout to the heavens that I m in love with you, is there anything I Miss.?" He asked taking a deep breath.

"Yes is it normal for girlfriends to admire boyfriends rear…" she giggled sounding a little happy.  
"Well that is normal, and now that you aren't a virgin you'll be more active" he coughed a little feeling her foot slide up between his legs.

"Yuuki… we really should not, we should be in class." Yuuki's leg froze between his legs.  
"Well you're the one that put me in here… "She spoke to him leaning forward kissing his neck, she switched their positions moving his form against the tiny closet she pushed on the desk.

"Well seeing that you were distracted in class and on the way to the nurse it was the only way to get your attention." He spoke as he felt her fingers on the zipper of his pants…

"Yuki…" he's sentence was broken when her fingers touch his shaft; he groaned softly, he decided to let her please him. He adjusted his body leaning against the wall on the desk as she started to work him.

-Hour Later-

Zero and Yuuki arrived back from the "Nurses" office; she sat down in front of his books with a smile on her face as she started writing down his notes. Zero went to the teacher's side; he moved the book from his view to look up at Zero.

"How's Yuuki?" he asked with a hint of concerned.  
"We didn't go to the nurses office, I walked her around the school grounds getting some air, and grabbed her a snack, she didn't eat much breakfast because she was late getting out of bed." Zero spoke to him. He nodded accepting his lie; he took a glance at Yuuki who was writing down the Pre-test.

"I m glad she is alright, now she can get back to her test that is due soon." He spoke lifting the book to his face, then back to Zero.  
"You seem different… almost glowing." He admitted to him, Zero placed his hand on his face.

"Well it is a bright day outside." He said walking off to Yuuki, he sat beside her; she looked at him with a smirk. Zero laid on his hand closing his eyes, smirking back at her; he pressed his index finger on his notes.

"What did you tell him?" she whispered to him, he shook his head closing his eyes.  
"I told him that I took you for a walk instead of taking you to the nurse office he understands." He spoke softly to her; she nodded licking her lips, her friend Sayori watching her friend's movements sighing in relief. _*She's alright… but she seems different… I can't put my finger on It.*_ Sayori thought to herself then returned back to her notes.

**[Preview of the next chapter.]  
Kaname is back from his business meetings, now he wants to see his loving Yuuki, but she has change, the feelings for the Spai is slowly fading. What will Kaname do? Will he renounce his love to her, or will Yuuki tell him that she has fallen in love with Zero. In that case will Kaname slaughter Zero for taking something precious from him, or will he accept that she is a grown women and can make her own ****decisions**

******And I am striving to improve my writing so please send feedback it helps me alot :3 AND BEFORE I HIT THE PILLOW (since its 8:35 am, i couldn't sleep lol) Have a great day/night. ^,.,^**


	5. Chapter 5: What is he hiding?

**Chapter 5: What is he hiding...?**

_*Touch me…*_ a male voice echoed through her mind, instead of the echo's fading they were getting louder, and closer to the point when she imagined hot breathe onto her lope, biting it. Yuuki woke up panting heavy, beads of sweat pouring down her face onto her sheets, her hands gripping them as well. _*Another one of those dreams…my god I m being pervert lately…*_ Yuuki thought to herself rolling her eyes, A light quickly went on Yuuki froze half-mid out of her bed with her left foot under the covers, her right on the cold floor, and her hands in a sneaky motion.

"Yuuki… are you alright." Spoke her friend Sayori rubbing her eyes.  
"Ahh…yea I m fine just had one of the bad dreams again…" she spoke scratching the back of her head.  
"Really a bad dream about what exactly?" Sayori spoke softly yawning, she gave her the "I already know… but are you going to tell me the truth look" she smirks towards her with innocent eyes.  
"Yea it was about this lion…" She lied thinking of something quick and fast, a lion in a Zoo escape and attacked me and… AND….-blank-  
"You were moaning Zero's name in your sleep again…" She finally spoke fluffing her pillow, froze towards Sayori's statement. *_AGAIN_* Yuuki thought looking at the floor, then back to her.

"Yuuki, I m your best friend you can tell me anything…" Sayori spoke hanging her feet over the edge of her bed, Yuuki sigh in defeat sitting beside, she leaned to her ear sending whispers towards her.  
"WHAT?!" Sayori screamed but was muffled by Yuuki's sudden hand on her mouth, she listened around making sure no one got woken up.  
"Shh… someone will hear you" Yuuki said releasing her mouth putting her index finger on her lips.  
"Yuuki, I m hurt… why didn't you tell me…" Sayori spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice; she looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"For the recorded you're the only one that knows" Yuuki said attempting not to hurt her best friend, even though she was right why didn't she tell her about her and Zero. And a couple of other things for example: The night class being vampires… but then she would figure out that Zero was a vampire too.  
"Well for the record you should've told me before… I mean I'm happy for you, but what about the other one." Sayori whispered Kaname's name into Yuuki's ear.  
"Honesty I don't know about him anymore… he treats me like a child, and Ruka giving me glares when we chat." Yuuki spoke with a saddened tone.

"You still have feelings for him?" Sayori finally asked Yuuki nodded sighing; she glanced at her best friend hoping she would say something to take her mind from the subject or make it worse.  
"Well that is a problem… your between love or feelings."  
"Yea but my feelings towards you know who are fading… and the other is growing stronger." Yuuki confessed looking at her toes, then to her friend's feet.  
"You have a lot on your plate don't you… but they say it depends on what the heart wants." Sayori said lying on her back closing her eyes.

Yuuki blinked at her statement *_What the heart wants_?* she thought for awhile getting up from Sayori's bed to her own she sat down placing her hand on her neck, her hues focused on the full moon, the light shining down onto her features.  
"Yuuki what does your heart want." Sayori spoke closing her eyes.  
"The heart wants what it wants the most… and that's Zero." Yuuki spoke softly laying back onto her bed.  
"Just remember that when you face him… I fear your feelings will infer" Sayori spoke as she closed her eyes drifting off to la-la land. _*I fear it too…* _Yuuki thought as she laid into her bed, not bothering to fall asleep, her mind was clouded by Zero's actions…then it hit her _*CCCCRRAAAPPP THAT PAPER IS DUE TOMMORROW* _She straighten up quickly putting on a loose t-shirt, and shorts, instead of walking in the dorm hallways in her nightgown… She looked at Sayori that was fast asleep with her head covered up with her blankets, Yuuki carefully opened the door slipping through it releasing the knob as she turned her head

_–BUMP-_

her face burrowed into a large figure… *_That smell_* she gasped looking up to meet red dark hues, wavy brown hair, his charming face that she fell under ten years ago and a white suit. *Was he listening… or did he just get here…* Yuuki thought to herself  
"Yuuki why aren't you in bed." Kaname whispering then looked down at her books, he understood.  
"Kaname-Spai hai how was your trip or where-ever you went?" she finally spoke softly.  
"It went very well I m glad to see you are fine as well." Kaname spoke placing his hand on her cheek, she blushed against his touch. *_UGH WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS_* She attempted to hide her blush, as he's hand slipped down her neck feeling bite marks…

"Yuuki…" Kaname broke his sentence as she back away looking down; he returned his arm to his side.  
"Kaname I've…" Her sentence was broken when Ruka appeared behide him she bowed to him.  
"M'lord… they wish to see you in the classroom." She spoke softly as she glared at Yuuki, he nodded looking back at Yuuki, and he placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair.  
"I'm sorry to leave you but I must attend to another matter, I'll speak with you tomorrow." Kaname spoke softly waving her off and returning to Ruka's side heading back to the classroom, Kaname disappeared into the room, Ruka gave her one last glare before closing the door.

Yuuki gulped shaking it off as she walked away from the scene with many thoughts. _*How do you tell a royal vampire that is in love... wait…likes me, I don't even know if he loves me… it seems for years he's been teasing me on and off. He had all of those years to take a chance with me… but he didn't why. If he really truly loved me he would have me… well maybe when we were in our early teens. But Zero has been suffering with that mark of his… Heart… what do you want…* _She thought to herself walking inside a quiet room with no one in it, she opened her books sighing… She doesn't have Zero's notes… She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall in front of her *_2:37am, Alright when it hits 4:30am I'll head to bed _* Yuuki thought to herself writing down the first sentence.

-:- Early morning.-:-

The sun rose from the horizon Yuuki walked to the gates to met with Sayori, however she hasn't seen Zero since last night on patrol… she looked around the grounds for white hair, sadly no sight of him.  
"Hai Yuuki… I didn't see you see in the dorm room when I woke up where… oh my… you have dark circles underneath your eyes." Sayori spoke examining her face features she was pale, underneath her reddish brown hues where black circles.  
"I didn't sleep every much I forgot to finish my paper, but it's finished, oh hey have you seen Zero?" Yuuki asked cuddling her books close to her chest as they walked to class.  
"No I haven't I figure he was with you since he's always is." She smiled at Yuuki's blush as they reached the door to the classroom; she scanned the back of the room to see nothing. *_Where are you_…* she thought to herself as she walked to the teacher placing her paper on his desk. He was surprised to see her paper; Yuuki asked if Zero called in sick, He shook his head signaling a no, she sighed softly returning back to her side beside Sayori.

"I m sure he's alright." Sayori spoke softly patting her on the back; she smiled at her friend nodding.  
"Thanks." She whispered softly looking outside wondering did something happen to him.

:-: Mean while:-:

Zero was in his room covering his head with his palm on the bump replaying last night events…  
"Zero!" Kaname gripped his throat against the tree titling his head up to look at him, Zero blinked at Kaname's sudden actions. _*He knows…*_ Zero thought to himself while glaring at the vampire in front of him, Kaname fingers gripped his throat a little tighter, he smirked at this.  
"So, you know…" Zero spoke with venom in his tone, Kaname shook his head.  
"Yes…Yuuki has been offering herself to you, even further you took her from me, which I can't allow." Kaname spoke he's eyes turning bloody red preparing to strike him down.  
"I didn't take her body by force, I asked her permission she said yes… or the fact of the manner is that she loves me." Kaname narrowed his eyes towards Zero slamming his head into the tree, making it dent from his head impact, he grunted.

"Can you really stop Yuuki from loving me…?" Zero spoke suddenly smirking at Kaname reaction it was realizing that he's right… I had chances to ask her to be mine but I was afraid she might remember, however… I still want her and there is no one in my way of getting her.  
"Leave Yuuki or I'll kill you." Kaname spoke with venom in his tone giving him the vampire death glare.  
"If you do plan on killing me, Yuuki will kill you…of course she won't talk to you anymore nor see you… tell me when you couldn't see her for the last three days did it kill you just to see her face." Zero said with narrowed eyes, Kaname grunted flying his left fist into his Zero's face landing him on the ground, he spit up a little amounts of blood glaring at Kaname.

"You could be right about that Yuuki's happiness means the world to me; in that case I won't be killing you easily… "Kaname said in defeat, Zero smirked wider.  
"Yuuki is mine… you had chances to be with her… but you didn't why that is." Zero said with an evil smirk, Kaname grunted sighing continuing his sentence.  
"That is none of your business, is it now Zero." Kaname spoke closing his eyes refusing to explain.  
"I know exactly why… Your pathetic race of vampire isn't meant to give love or receive it; they only tease innocent girls like Yuuki in hopes of being together, but you don't you continue to play with her." Zero gasped as Kaname grabbed his chest, Kaname fingernails (Claws) digging into Zero's flesh tearing pushing his form against another tree his blood slipping down his arms and down to his hands little drips of blood covering the ground.

"If only you knew what Yuuki Cross is… it would be so clear to you." Kaname spoke giving his form one last push against the tree releasing him he leaned against it covering his wound –Throb- Zero gasped smelling his blood in the air, he grasped his neck wanting someone's neck to piece in.  
"What do you mean If I knew what Yuuki is…" Zero asked resisting his blood lust.  
"It doesn't manner now… pretty soon you will fall to level E and will be force to be killed… then Yuuki will be running back to me…" he spoke looking down at Zero with disgust.

"You're wrong… because the one that will kill me is Yuuki we both promised... Answer this if you can Kaname, can you kill your own heart… oh right you don't have one." Zero spoke with a smile, Kaname backhand his face into the ground. Zero snapped from his blood lust, feeling hopeless but the better man… once she sees him like this she'll be afraid to go back to Kaname… or convince herself that Kaname is very strong… Zero's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kaname walking off wiping a rag over his blooded hand.

"My heart will always belong to Yuuki either you like it or not Zero… I will not lose Yuuki to the likes of you." Kaname threw the rag over his shoulder onto Zero's foot. He groaned getting up watching him take his leave.

"This means war…" Zero smirked as he thought as he dragged his sore body back to his dorm, once instead he closes the door taking off his jacket, shirt and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror; Kaname's marks over his left side of his neck to his chest. He placed a wet cloth over it hopping he doesn't go back into his vampire state. _*What is Kaname hiding from Yuuki…? Is he planning to turn her into a vampire…* _Zero thought to himself feeling in doubt… _*Even if that happens can I truly love her as a vampire… wait what am I saying… of course I can I love moment with her but can my hatred ruin that.*_ Zero took a deep breath of air before exhaling it out looking down in the sink closing his eyes. _*I can't let Kaname win… She's mine and only mine… the next person that touches her I swear I'll rip out his throat.*_ he thought to himself, he back away from his sink to his bed flopping down on it closing his eyes.

-:-

Thoughts entering his mind making it unbearable to neither catch sleep through nor see his beloved Yuuki in school; he placed his hands on his eyes covering the sun rays from his view. "What is Kaname hiding…? "He thought closing his eyes. He heard a door open and closing thinking it was the boy across the room, he ignored it until he felt something crawl onto his bed; he removed his palm from his eyes to look down seeing a smiling face, he smiled back in return her lips meeting his hungrily, he moaned softly as her hand held his cheek touching his sore cheek he grunted against the kiss.

"What is this... what happened?" She spoke softly against his lips, feeling a cut against it she leaned back to examine it. He's face shown bruises, cuts, and scars along his facial appearance, she looked at him concerned, he shook his head placing his hand on her cheek.  
"I got a little sidetracked by Kaname…" he sighed looking up at Yuuki's dark circles, he rose a brow his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"And seems you didn't sleep in class… or at all…" She smirked holding his hand  
"I was so worried about you in class that I didn't fall asleep… and I forgot to finish my paper last night so I had to stay up a little longer to finish it, what did Kaname tell you or do to you…" she asked looking into his eyes. He shakes his head closing his eyes.  
"Nothing to worry about it, he got upset when I told him to stay away from my girl." He smirked at her blush nodding at him; she gasped while leaning down to kiss him again.

She waited for him to continue but said nothing, if he did; her feelings for him would grow strong and his fight for her would begin again… _*I won't lose her to him*_ he thought placing his hand on her head bringing it down against his chest hearing his heart-beat it was calm, she stay like that until she remembered to do Patrol.

"I hate to break this up but we have a job to do remember." She said looking up at him, he nodded releasing her head, she rose up bringing him with her, she handed him his arm sash, and he gladly took it and followed her out of his room to the boy's dorm doors. Zero and Yuuki walked together down the path to the school, Zero suddenly grabbed her hand in affection, and she smiled at his actions and held each other's hand. As soon as they hit the school they broke their hands fearing someone might see them, they were a couple but not willing to make uproar… Kaname however saw this from the window in the night class, he grinded his teeth making the class shattered a little, the night class looked at him in wonder.

"I have a headache…" he replied to them, they nodded and resume studying Ruka offered him some aspirin. He accepted it and watched Yuuki carefully until she disappeared behide the school with Zero.

**[Thank you for reading! :D have a great day/night, I do not own Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, or the whole Vampire Series 3]**


	6. Chapter 6: Cutting the Strings

**CHAPTER 6: Cutting the strings...**

_-RECAP-_

_"I hate to break this up but we have a job to do remember." She said looking up at him, he nodded releasing her head, she rose up bringing him with her, she handed him his arm sash, and he gladly took it and followed her out of his room to the boy's dorm doors. Zero and Yuuki walked together down the path to the school, Zero suddenly grabbed her hand in affection, and she smiled at his actions and held each others hand. As soon as they hit the school they broke their hands fearing someone might see them, they were a couple but not willing to make uproar… Kaname however saw this from the window in the night class, he grind-ed his teeth making the class shattered a little, the night class looked at him in wonder._

_"I have a headache…" he replied to them, they nodded and resume studying Ruka offered him some aspirin. He accepted it and watched Yuuki carefully until she disappeared be hide the school with Zero._

_-END OF RECAP-_

-:- Next Morning -:-

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes to see a pale chest raising and falling, she looked up to see Zero's face turned to the wall as hes left hand held her waist, his right resting against his stomach, she smiled admiring his face down to her love bites, down to his toned chest to his stomach. She raised her right hand over his body she extended her index finger and pressed it against his smooth skin, she paused to look at his face seeing anything different.

-Nothing-

She traced her index finger down his chest over his nipple her red hues watching his face, her finger slipped down his stomach stopping at his belly-button, She stopped when he started to fidget a little. She smiled slipping her finger down his waist to his flesh, she heard him grunt as she was flipped over onto her back with her arms above her head. She chuckled softly looking up at the now awake Zero, his silver locks brushing over her face, as he smirked.

"It's 10am on a Saturday..." he grunted resting his head on her forehead with his eyes closed. She giggled again leaning up licking his nose, he sighed closing his eyes slipping back into his slumber.  
"I know.. But I Have to go shopping with Sayori." Yuuki spoke pushing Zero over to the side as she rose to her feet and began getting dressed. Zero peeked his light purple hues to her figure as she returned her undergarments to the right place, He leaned over onto his side with his left hand holding up his head off and on return to his slumber, Yuuki turned around to admire his exposed chest, stomach, and almost exposed flesh that was covered by his white sheets.

She sat down sighing putting on her shoes, She turned her head to see his eyes sleeping one again, she bit her lip wondering if hes sleeping or not. she got up quickly only to be grabbed by Zero, he pulled her back down sitting her on the edge as he leaned forward kissing her neck he sat upright be hide her back kissing her neck softly resting his left and right around her waist.

"When do i get to see you again." He spoke against her neck.  
"Maybe in 2-3 hours..." Yuuki spoke softly he moaned softly, collapsing back onto his back, she looked be hide her to see his eyes closed.  
"2-3 hours without Yuuki... I can finally sleep right." He spoke covering his eyes with his forearm. She stood upright in a pouting manner.  
"And what does that mean!." Yuuki spoke glaring at her boyfriend.  
"Well you tend to move around... a lot." Zero yawned

"Well sorry! I was having another nightmare..." Yuuki tapped her foot on the ground sighing at the silver hair mate in front of her, He smiled using his index finger to signal her to come closer, she shook her head pouting he grunted standing upright with the sheets around his waist, his left hand holding up the sheets. Yuuki blushed at this turning her eyes away from this drooling picture she mental drawn in her head. He leaned forward whispering. "Love.. all you have to remember is that I'm right here." he spoke resting his free hand on her cheek as he leaned forward kissing her softly she nodded kissing him back.

They broke their kiss as he collapsed back onto his bed, she giggled at this.  
"Alright I'll be right back." Yuuki spoke walking out of his room to meet up with Sayori. Yuuki ran to the front of the School meeting up with a couple more girls.  
"Oh Yuuki you made it, I thought you slept in... Again." One of the girls said annoyed.  
"Sorry I'm little late." They began to walk towards town, Yuuki was walking in the middle with Sayori on her left and the other girl from class on her right and a different girl that hangs out with Sayori on her right.  
"Alright Yuuki... Who are you dating..." Asked a girl on her right, Yuuki looked at her suddenly.  
"I m.. not dating any...

"Don't lie Yuuki its over your face, well in your case your neck." Yuuki gasped covering her marks from Zero, she sighing in defeat.  
"I suppose that gave it away." Yuuki spoke scratching the back of her head.  
"Is it Kaname?..." One of the girls asked Yuuki stopped dead looking at her suddenly.  
"Why would you think it's Kaname."  
"Because we all seen how he looks at you."  
"I thought so too but no... its not Kaname." Yuuki spoke softly while continuing walking the girls caught up with her snuggling up to her.  
"I m guessing it's Zero?" Sayori asked placing her index finger on her chin while looking up at the sky.

"Yes i m dating Zero." Yuuki said in defeat.  
"Wait? You are?! i thought of him in a cold, mystery way."Spoke a girl on Sayori right side.  
"Well that is why Yuuki is going out with him, she wants to warm up his cold heart." Sayori laughed as they walked Yuuki smiled at this. _"Yes I' m warming him up." _Yuuki giggled with them.

-:- 2-3 Hours Later. -:-

BANG BANG BANG

"ZZZZZEEEEERRRRROOOO!

Zero jumped from his bed onto the floor with the sheet wrapped around his body he quickly went to the door opening it a little to see Headmaster's calm face.  
"It's past noon... get up already...And why are you nude..." The headmaster spoke sipping onto his tea in his hand while raising a brow.  
"It was hot last night in my room so i stripped down to my birthday suit and opened the window." Zero spoke opening the door a little to see the window in his room open.

"Ahh i see...  
"Question we have so many royalty [Hinting the royal pure-bloods] here why can't they donate to you to get all the rooms air conditioners..." Zero spoke resting his head against the door.  
"Because they only donated to people who like them." he spoke drifting off to his study. He gave the Headmaster a annoyed look before closing the door to get dressed he yawned getting his towel, clothes for his shower.

-:- Meanwhile -:-

Yuuki and the 3 girls had just entered a clothing store filled with Prom dresses, Yuuki sighed sitting down smiling at the girls as they searched threw clothing, after clothing, Yuuki red hues caught someone that looked like Kaname.. he walked out of the Cafe with a women clinging onto his arm, Yuuki rose to her feet in disbelief it was Ruka with Kaname, Yuuki blinked a couple times with her mouth parted slightly. He looked over to the window quickly then back to Ruka he leaned in to kiss her. Yuuki smirked shaking her head sitting back down, looking at the girls. they stopped to see Kaname.

"Hey that's Kaname... with Ruka..." They spoke as they looked at Yuuki.  
"So it is." She spoke standing upright removing her coat, she grabbed a pink puffy dress walking into the dressing room, the girl on Sayori right went to the door.  
"Yuuki to my understanding i thought Kaname was your first crush, that must be hard on you." She spoke lifting a dress to her figure looking at herself at the mirror.

"He was.." Yuuki spoke softly biting her lower lip.

Yuuki and the three girls walked back to the school grounds with bags in their hands they walked past the night class dorm room. Yuuki saw that the night class was out, she didn't pick up her head to meet Kaname's eyes or say hello. She waved good-bye to the girls and went straight to the headmasters house thoughts entering her mind. _"Why do you continue to play with me Kaname... I shouldn't be sad but you were my first for a long time... now you decided to make Ruka your love after finding out i m in love with Zero.. what are you planning.. to make me jealous... to make me give up on Zero and go crawling back to you... Ruka doesn't know your using her or does she even care." _Yuuki thoughts was interrupted when she bumped into someone she quickly bowed down saying "Sorry." she looked up to meet the devil himself.

"Yuuki I was starting to worry why didn't you say hi back to me... you usually do." Kaname spoke with his arms to his side.  
"Sorry I thought i did.. Hi Kaname." she spoke quickly with a weak grin.  
"There you go that is much better... now then can we continue our chat from last night." He spoke with a calm voice, She nodded biting her lower lip. He was about to speak when she cut him off guard with the first question that came to her mind.  
"Why did you beat up Zero..." She questioned her hands turning into a fist.

"Because he took someone dear to me." Kaname spoke softly.  
"Dear to you... Or your favorite doll..." Yuuki spoke suddenly in a upraise.  
"A doll?" Kaname answered with a confused glance.  
"We have known each other for 10 years... why all the sudden are you interested in me." Yuuki spoke calm with venom towards the man she thought she loved.  
"Yuuki.. I've been interested in you since the day i met you."  
"It didn't seem like it to me..." she narrowed her eyes placing her fist hand against her chest,

"Yuuki did you assume i was toying with you?  
"I saw the signals you were throwing at me, but you never popped the question." She said crossing her arms together.  
"Yuuki I never mean to... "  
"And you saw me at the store across the street, you grabbed your lover and kissed her in front of me, Tell me if i did that to Zero in front of you how would that effect you." She spoke softly and started to walk off.

"Yuuki... i lov...Yuuki hissed at him narrowing her eyes towards him cutting him off with her words.  
"Save it.. This doll is cutting the strings.. oh before i go whatever you are hiding from me from my past i will find out sooner or later." She spoke as she continued walking to the headmaster's house. Kaname smirked at this _"As soon as she knows the truth the better." _Yuuki sighed stopping for a minuet before entering the headmaster house, she replayed the scene over and over in her mind. _"What was I thinking talking like that to Kaname... he must be heartbroken... good..." _She smirked walking inside kicking off her shoes at the door, she hopped into the kitchen to meet light purple hues string something in a pot.

"How was shopping with the girls..." Zero asked softly. he was surprised to see her kiss his cheek in front of the headmaster, he saw this in awe...  
"I KNEW IT...!" The headmaster screamed jumping for joy hugging Yuuki then Zero, while in a bear hug Zero looked at him with a questioning look with a wooden spoon to his face.  
"Don't make me use this." tapping the headmaster's nose with it.  
"Needs more beef... but i m sooo happy you two are dating, and i knew.. knew.. knew it." The headmaster spoke clapping his hands.  
"And how did you know..." Zero asked with a smug face. Yuuki smiled sitting down with her legs crossed in a women figure smiling at the men in front of her. Zero looked at her... _"She seems different..."_

"Quite simple you two been sneaking out to each others room for some time now, oh and i found Yuuki's bra in your bed sheets...you two are using prot...  
"YES WE ARE..." Zero screamed cutting him off giving him the annoyed glare.  
"That's my kids.." The headmaster spoke drifting off to his study clapping his hands.  
"I m not your kid... Zero screamed back to the Headmaster  
"Fine my foster kid... Headmaster yelled back from his study  
"Better." Zero spoke stirring in some beef, he looked at Yuuki once more as she smiled while looking outside. _"And shes distracted again." _He dropped the wooden spoon catching her attention.

"I m guessing Kaname caught up to you in town." He spoke softly.  
"No.. he caught up to me when I didn't say hi to him when i saw him in front of the night class dorm." She spoke calm and husky.  
"Well you do have adorable hi." He spoke looking into the pot.  
"And I confronted him about him beating you up and treating me like a doll. Zero froze at her words.. he looked at her once more. "She is a different Yuuki." and she continued.  
"Oh and i told him i will know what he is hiding sooner or later." She spoke sipping onto his tea in front of her. He dropped the wooden spoon again.

"Alright who are you and what did you do to Yuuki Cross the girl I'm madly in love with." Zero said with a smirk she met his eyes seeing bright bright red glaze in her eyes he blinked at her for a minuet before realizing the pot water was overflowing, he looked away and to the pot blowing at it to push the bubbles down, once controlled he looked at her again. Her hues were bright as before they were normal. It could be the sun shining off them or something else.

"My love... Zero.. Honesty I feel different ever since I confronted Kaname... I don't know it seems a huge load has been lifted from my shoulders.. I don't need to worry about him but I still want to know what he is hiding from me..." Yuuki spoke spoke grinding her teeth she sipped onto the tea in front of her she closed her eyes, but was it the sun stringing her eyes, or was she still tired.

"I feel the same way but I have a feeling it's very important." He spoke glancing at her, She just nodded looking outside the house, she rested her left hand on cheek with her eyes closed smiling shrugging.

[I am terrible sorry it took me this long for this short story i started work please send me some feedback on the chapter because i feel it could be more in the conversation like Yuuki's and Kaname's or something else. And no i don't own kaname, Yuuki, and the entire vampire knight series thank you again for bearing with me :3 and sorry for the grammar mistakes... i wrote this at 4 am again xD and using word pad ._ . Good night/day and happy reading]

[[UPDATE: I had to remove the story for a belief minuet to fix some errors in it. :3 Again thank you for reading]]


	7. Chapter 7: What do you mean!

**What do you mean they are gone?!**

[WARNING: This chapter contains lemon]

[Recap]

_"Alright who are you and what did you do to Yuuki Cross the girl I'm madly in love with." Zero said with a smirk she met his eyes seeing bright bright red glaze in her eyes he blinked at her for a minuet before realizing the pot water was overflowing, he looked away and to the pot blowing at it to push the bubbles down, once controlled he looked at her again. Her hues were bright as before they were normal. It could be the sun shining off them or something else._

_"My love... Zero.. Honesty I feel different ever since I confronted Kaname... I don't know it seems a huge load has been lifted from my shoulders.. I don't need to worry about him but I still want to know what he is hiding from me..." Yuuki spoke spoke grinding her teeth she sipped onto the tea in front of her she closed her eyes, but was it the sun stringing her eyes, or was she still tired._

_"I feel the same way but I have a feeling it's very important." He spoke glancing at her, She just nodded looking outside the house, she rested her left hand on cheek with her eyes closed smiling shrugging._

[End of Recap]

The Headmaster yawned sheepish sipping on his coffee in his left hand he stopped in front of Zero's door doubting Yuuki made it to her dorm again. He smirked at their young love he quickly shook it off knocking on the door.

"Zero, and if Yuuki is in there.. Time to get up for school, its 7am..." Spoke the headmaster

-No Answer-

"Zero?" He spoke again *That's not like him to sleep in... poor boy must be exhausted..." He thought to himself slowly opening the door to Zero's room... it was dim inside, he look to his left and right to find no one. He hummed to himself stepping further inside the room to hear nothing he blinked a couple times to find his closet empty. He gasped turning on the light find no clothing... he quickly look to his left to find a note with a rose tapped it to. He quickly opened to it see Yuuki's and Zero's writing.

_-Headmaster or Father _

_This is Yuuki. [Smiley Face] We decided to move on...to another School, friends, and town. Also to find clues to what happened to my family with the records in your study. I am sorry I went in there without asking but I must know what happened to them. And yes I will watch over Zero, We'll watch over each other. _

_Hello Headmaster. _

_This is Zero. I took over the pen from Yuuki since shes packing my things. I've agreed to follow her in search for her past we'll be in touch and..._

_Love you Father from the both of us. Wish us luck..._

The headmaster closed his eyes hoping to stop the tears "Zero finally said father well on a piece of paper... I hope those two what they are doing..." He thought to himself he slowing walked out the door with piece of paper to his heart. He walked back to his study preparing for a angry vampire that is about to learn the bad news. He sighed "Hes gonna know sooner or later..."

Kaname blasted though the door with Ruka clinging to his arm, he shook her off making her sit on the couch in the headmaster's office she blinked at him for a moment. Kaname glared at the man sitting at his desk with the note in front of him.

"I m hearing Zero and Yuuki have not been in class at all today, I spoke with Sayori the female companion to Yuuki, she claims that she has been in class nor at school all day. I checked the first aid room and shes not in there." Hes words were cut off by the headmaster's words.

"Kaname... that because he and she is no longer here." He flipped the note to him, he quickly picked it up hes senses reading the note quickly over and over.

"Yuuki and Zero went on a slight vacation... " The headmaster leaned back on his chair, he turned his head to Ruka, and Kaname looked at Ruka as well.  
"Ruka can you leave us alone for a couple minuets." Kaname spoke swiftly  
"Of course my love." Ruka spoke softly leaving the room, the headmaster looked at Ruka then Kaname. "So that's the other reason why she left." The headmaster spoke to himself.

"So you and Ruka... are together...?" The headmaster spoke adjusting his glasses, Kaname didn't say anything just nodded.  
"Hmm... you are kinda clueless when it comes to human girls." The headmaster spoke softly leaning forward resting his fingers against his chin and fingers.  
"Only Yuuki isn't..." He broke his sentence sitting down on the sofa with his eyes closed.  
"Yes I know... It was suspicious to me when a pure-blood was interested into a mere mortal." The headmaster spoke grabbing his coffee cup sipping onto it.

"Have you sent anymore to search for them." Kaname asked peeking at the headmaster.  
"If I did that they would investigate the Academy to find links of where they would be going." The headmaster spoke standing up looking outside sighing.  
"But seeing that I have no choice...  
"Headmaster.. Cross I will sent some of the night Class...  
"If they were to agree to finding young Yuuki... they would miss their studies.. and if the parents knew their son or daughter were skipping out to find a student that ran away they would be furious." The headmaster spoke softly looking down at School.

"I will have to get someone to look for them I'm pretty sure he won't turn down the assignment." Headmaster cross spoke turning around to meet Kaname eyes.

"Listen Kaname... a vampire women and a human are different one doesn't have a heart and one does. If you play with that heart it's gonna break... And you broke it when you started treated her like a doll."  
"Why does that expression always gets brought up... Yuuki said the same..." He froze realizing he said nothing.  
"That expression is always bought up because you don't have a heart to understand that you are being played with. What I m trying to say is.. I've been watching Yuuki for some time every time I mention your name to her she blushes and zones into another world... she was madly in love with you until she had enough. You heard that she was dating Zero and now you are dating Ruka, and now I m hearing that you are hiding something from her..." the headmaster spoke feeling guilty overhearing their conversation in the kitchen when he supposedly went back to his study.

"What exactly are you hiding from her.? The headmaster finished when Kaname rose, getting a believing of what a human girl is and how effective they are. He turned to face headmaster Cross, he closed his eyes.

"We'll know sooner or later..." He spoke softly walking out of the room leaving the headmaster in thought.

-Meanwhile-

"Now this Furnished Apartment has a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a balcony in the master bedroom which is down the hall on the left, the right is more of a storage/spare room when you have company are with you have one of those night you can't stand each but I doubt that will happen since you two are newly weds... The sales women spoke as she flipped threw sheets the clipboard* They both nodded walking inside removing their sunglasses, the young women looked at the empty space "Living room" she thought turning her head making her onyx hair dance towards "Husband" that was holding her hand. While the Sales women turned her back on them, the "Wife" grabbed his hand pulling him to face her, with his back to the sales woman back.

The wife quickly moved the white strand of hair from his eyes to further into the wig she kissed his nose, and caught up with the sales woman that was showing the kitchen. The Wife smiled pretending to be amazed at the space of the dinning room. Honesty the building didn't look so bad it was 140.7 km from the Academy (1hr30mins:P) in large town not far from the Capital city. They thought if they were hunted down by the night class or anyone they would pick the Capital city more crowds 65% of actually finding them.. hopefully.

"SOOO any questions? Oh before I forget you do have a swimming pool however..."  
"I'm guessing it available only when it is not surround by thugs and whatnot." Spoke the husband walking inside the kitchen looking outside to the pool area finding people in rags.  
"I m sorry due to your budget you gave me this is all I can offer you besides the other one which requires a down payment of...

"It's fine.. we won't be staying long maybe a month to two." Spoke the wife looking outside to the clouds hearing yelling and loud noises.  
"We value our clients safety we had the manage install two door locks on the front and door as well as the balcony, a sound alert for the windows, and doors. We also keep a firearm in the storage room doubting you will ever use such a thing but just in case..." The sales woman went threw pages on her clipboard while adjusting her glasses.

"Well.. I think it works despite the pool, like my wife said we won't be staying long." The husband spoke stepping to his wife standing beside her the Saleswoman nodded handing them the keys and a piece of paper -3496-.  
"The manage doesn't start collecting rent until the end of the month, and its the first of the month so you have a lot of..." The husband cut her off handing her a envelope of first month's payment, as well as the second month.  
"Oh you don't really have to pay now." The wife smiled shaking her head towards the saleswomen in a -Oh you don't understand-

"My husband and I both kno terrible person to save up money so we often pay ahead of time." The wife smiled, the Saleswoman smiled as a respond taking the money  
"Alright then I'll leave you two be, it was a pleasure doing business if you." She spoke as she started walking towards to the front door, the wife followed by be hide leaving the husband in the kitchen to admire the appliances. He grunted looking at himself through the toaster reflection, hes black suit was tarty with the blonde hair.. he unclasped his tie and shirt letting it open, he grabbed the wig throwing it to the ground, he placed his hand onto the counter in front of him closing his eyes hearing more yelling and screaming from the pool area.

The wife return to her husband, she was about to say something when she stopped to enjoy his steady body resting over the counter, his chest exposed, she kicked off her shoes quietly stepping closer to her husband, she took the advantage to slipped between his arms leaning up to capture his lips, he jumped a little but then relax finding his wife in front of him.

"Someone was in a deep thought." she spoke against his lips, he grunted against her lips grabbing onto her rear she gasped as he picked her up by her rear onto the counter top resting her legs around his waist spreading her skirt while doing so.

"Did you lock the door." Zero mumbled against her lips, she blinked against his lips nodding quickly feeling something hard between her legs. Zero reached out his hand to the curtain string giving it a tug letting it fall making it darker inside the tiny kitchen only having one window. He kissed down her neck to find her collarbone, sliding his tongue over it while his hands worked on her suit jacket, once off he carefully unbutton her shirt leaving it open his hands rested along her waist, she moaned softly into his ear whispering his name, he grunted in respond.  
"Darling.. why now?" she spoke softly smiling.

"We are technically on our honeymoon... my wife." Zero spoke as she smiled blushing. Zero spoke as his sneaky hands unclasped her bra, he quickly peel it off letting it fall to the ground near his tie, she moaned softly. Her small hands reached up to hold his abs, and further up placing them over his heart which was beating breathing heavy. He kissed her long and hard gently pushing her down onto her back she whimper softly losing the contract of his lips over hers, she closed her eyes feeling his mouth traced down further to her neck, down her chest stopping at her elect peak his tongue slipped over it he blew onto it causing her to moan more and start to breath more ragged. Her back arched upright feeling his hand covered her left out slope, moaning more as his free hand slipped into her undergarment rubbing her hidden jewel in circles. Her right hand quickly gripped his hair as the other held her mouth muffling her unexacting loud moan.

His rubbing soon ended switching positions his mouth kissing its way to her dry peek, as his finger that was rubbing her jewel onto her now moist peek massaging the slope in the process, his hand that was massaging her slope in the beginning was sliding off her undergarments leaving them to hang over her left ankle. It slid it's way up to her southern lips inserting his middle finger into her moist core making her arch her back upright moaning deeply, He smiled against her peek, inserting his index finger into her core, she moaned his name softly making his lower half twitch in excitement. His hand started pumping into her heated core keeping her on cloud nine, faster and longer keeping his pace with his licks on her elected peak. She let out a heavy loud moan gripping the counter, feeling her fluid onto his fingers he bought it up to his mouth sucking onto them, she blushed at his actions. He held out his hand, she smiled reaching out grabbing it.

He bought her back up with him she leaned forward kissing him deeply forcing her tongue into his mouth, hes hands gathered to slide off his pants, and boxers leaving on his shirt, she was distracted kissing her husband, her left hand held his neck as the other searched into his shirt slipping upwards to his shoulder holding it there. She gasped deeply holding her lips against his own moaning deeply. His hand rested on her waist, gently pushing her with his thrust into her core, she moaned deeply falling back onto the counter having her arms above her head looking up at her husband with lustful eyes. He grunted leaning down capturing her lips reaching around her right leg moving it up onto his shoulder, she gasped deeply at the new position hitting her spot deeper, she let a loud moaned escape from her lips to inside his own, his moans followed by her moans. He released her lips straighten upright pounding his shaft harder, and faster his hands finding her waist again using that as a leverage. She held her breath feeling the knot in her stomach

tightening up quickly, His hands placed along each side of her head grabbing onto the counter top using that as a leverage instead of her hips moving faster and harder causing loud smacking sounds in the process, Zero looked down at his Yuuki her face reminding him of their first time, pain mixed with pleasure beads of sweat pouring down their faces their bodies gleaming from the microwave digital clock, and the stove. After what seem as moments, Yuuki's knot in her stomach uncoiled, leaving a satisfying scream releasing onto his shaft causing his moments to quicken faster. He closed his eyes his grip on the counter top tighten making his knuckles turn white he rejected from her core releasing onto her inner thigh collapsing onto form, her arms found around his waist, her left hand rubbing his lower back while the other held his shoulder blade panting into her ear his heart pounding against his own.

"I love you..." Yuuki spoke into Zero's ear kissing it softly, she felt him wrap his arms around her lower back with one arm as his other hand slipped over her curves to hold her neck softly rubbing it he reached up further grabbing the wig from her scape letting her short brown locks fall in front of her face, he held her in mid air her legs wrapping around his waist for safety. Before he can move, he kicked off his pants that was hanging from his ankles he started carrying her to the master bedroom, once inside she shivered not leaving his lips, he chuckled slipping his tongue over her bottom lips forcing their way back inside her mouth, he carried her to the bed turning his back to the bed, he sat down with her and finally resting his back onto the bed, having her on top he grabbed the sheets covering them both. Hes body soon falling asleep as his body sink into the comfy mattress, she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too Yuuki.." he spoke softly with a small grin holding her waist. He was about to drift off when he left Yuuki kiss her way up to his ear.  
"By the way...technically, we are not married darling." Yuuki protested whispering into his ear, he chuckled searching their his dazed mind to find answer, he smiled reaching up whispering back into her ear leaving her in a gasp. "Not yet..." Yuuki blinked at him

"Wait what are you saying love..." he closed his eyes the question he been afraid to ask her since the moment she said it's okay, and stopping him by scarping off his curse of a tattoo, sure he was heartless to her but in the end his feelings for her never changed.  
"Yuuki.. will you be my wife." He spoke softly as she looked at him speechless, he reached inside his shirt pock pulling out a small band with a white rose in the center he held it up to her face she looked at it, she grinned covering her mouth with her left hand, tears of joy falling down her pink cheeks, she held out her right hand as Zero slipped the ring onto her ring finger, as he put on the ring slowly watching her face.

"I know we are still young... and we both have our future plans... I want you to finish school, find yourself a career, and maybe settle down. But I don't know how long I have... until I fall to level E." Zero spoke softly she nodded against his head understanding.  
"Yes.. Zero... I'll be your wife." Yuuki spoke without hesitating he pulled her face into a long deep kiss they both drifted off into a deep slumber with Yuuki on top of him.

-End of Chapter-

[A/N Thank you again for reading :3 I am terrible sorry for my slow updating on this story I had a few good plots but in the end I think this one is rather good :D, Please see feedback on this chapter/story. Also I do not own Kaname, Zero, Yuuki, or the entire Vampire Knight series. Alright now good morning/night have a great day ^^.

-Brutebarbie


End file.
